One
by Shankz1
Summary: Harry comes back. But Ron didn't want him ruining his holiday with Hermione, afterall, he was going out with his sister behind his back. Post Hogwarts Series. H/G


A/N- I've written a story called "Expect" and it's sort of the beginning chapter of a story of a series. And I'm doing them in weird orders, because I don't know what'll happen to Harry if I don't know what'll happen with Hermione and Ron at that time. But I've already got the titles in Order:   
  
1. Eye of the Tiger- Harry- not written  
2. Flying Against the Cannons- Ron-not written  
3. Expect- Hermione- first chapter   
4. One- this one- done  
  
the story line is mostly the HP Gang's Post Hogwarts Journeys. As Harry is in India as an Auror, Ron who plays Keeper for the Reserve French Team, and Hermione's job is unknown. Expect plot twists. Different that most of my stories..   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.. sowwy..  
  
One   
by Shankz   
Songfic to the U2   
  
Song Harry packed his bags and turned and waved goodbye to Jeremy and Kemp. With a blink of an eye, he had Apparated off and had left India. It was most definetly a terrible trip, and he was forced onto it. But he couldn't wait to see Ron and Hermione again.   
  
After landing in the Burrow's yard and tripping over a chicken, he was never good at Apparating. He knocked at the door and Mrs. Weasley opened it, wearing her usual smile and a flowery blue and pink apron over her blue rugged robes.  
  
"Oh, Hello? Who are you-? Oh! Harry! I'm sorry," she hugged him after giving a searching look for his diminished scar. "I didn't recognize you without your- your- um.."  
  
"My scar?" Harry asked. "Honestly, Mrs. Weasley, it doesn't sound rude."   
  
"Well, never mind that! Come on in, everyone's here." she said, leading him in. "Well, except Ron anyways."   
  
"Oh? Still in France?"  
  
"He sent me an owl saying he was England. Probably at Hermione's." she added, giving him a knowing smile. "Oh! George, go get Harry some tea."  
  
"Alright, Mum." A much taller George whose hair was no longer red, but a bright lime green said. Harry guessed he was able to open Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with Fred (now sporting blue) or was in a punk band.   
  
After about a half an hour of talking with all of the Weasleys, the door opened again and Ron and Hermione walked in. They sad hello, but then Ron laid his eyes on Harry.   
  
"Er, Hello." he said quietly.  
  
"Hi." Harry responded and smiled.   
  
Mrs. Weasley persuaded him to stay for lunch, and dinner. Then Hermione begged Harry to stay with her. Although, Ron had begged to differ on Harry's staying.   
  
"Hermione," Ron started. Looking to see Harry wasn't behind him. "But, well, I mean, are you sure you really want company? You have been very depressed-"   
  
"That's why I came to the Burrow and told them all about Connor's death." Hermione argued. "And that's why I want Harry to stay. When you left for France, Ron, Harry and Connor were really good friends. They did work together."  
  
"So? I work with some guy named Jacque but he wouldn't asking him to stay over my house with my wife when I'm dead."  
  
"But I thought you hated this Jacque guy." Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, I do. Another point! You don't always really like your co-workers, eh?"  
  
Hermione looked unimpressed and called for Harry and the three left.  
  
After Hermione went to sleep around ten, Harry and Ron talked.  
  
"So, how are.. Things?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
"All right. You?" Ron asked stubbornly.  
  
"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" Harry asked.  
  
"How ARE YOU?" Ron raised his voice.  
  
"Er.. Fine," Harry stopped. "No. No, I'm not fine. Come on, Ron! It's not a big deal. That happened four years ago. And you're still mad at me about it. You must have major problems."  
  
"Maybe I do." Ron said mimicking him. After of few minutes, Ron spoke again. "You do know Ginny thought you were dead. Everyone did. She wouldn't have been as depressed if you hadn't gone an-"  
  
"RON, GINNY IS TWENTY FIVE YEARS OLD, SH-" Harry yelled furiously, and stood up.  
  
"Hermione is asleep, y'know." Ron said slowly, still sitting on the white chair.  
  
"Fine." Harry sat down.  
  
"It is your fault. Mum owled me telling me she kept talking in her sleep, saying she was going to kill her self. Because you were dead."  
  
_  
Is it getting better  
Or do you feel the same   
Will it make it easier on you now   
You got someone to blame   
You say... _  
  
"She was?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. I told her, Mum, I mean, that she was probably just dreaming. I s'pose I was right. And then it was all over the news about you being alive. And, er, Voldemort being dead."  
  
Harry went to bed, but he still felt he did nothing wrong. But all night he had dreams about Ginny.  
  
When neither Ron nor Hermione were awake the next morning, Harry Apparated to the Burrow to see Ginny.  
  
It appeared he didn't have to wait for Ginny. She was already awake and sitting in the chair of the table drinking some hot tea.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Harry." she started. "Um, it's sort of early. And if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just checking on you. Ron told me about what was happening when I was gone."  
  
"Harry," Ginny put down her tea. "It's not your fault. You had to go to India. It's that old bag Rita Skeeter's fault, reporting you were dead."  
  
"Ron seems to think differently."  
  
"My brother's stupid." She smiled.  
  
"Too bad he's my best friend." Harry said, clasping her hands.  
  
_  
One love   
One life   
When it's one need   
In the night   
One love   
We get to share it   
Leaves you baby if you   
Don't care for it _  
  
When Harry came home, a disgruntled Ron and a worried Hermione were sitting in the kitchen reading the paper.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ron asked.  
  
"Er," Harry didn't know how Ron'd react if he told him that he'd been talking to his girlfriend, (and Ron's sister) at seven o'clock in the morning. "at the Burrow. I left my, rat there."  
  
"You have a pet rat?" Ron asked sceptically. "Let me see it."  
  
"Er," Harry pulled out a piece of paper from his robes. "Rat is its name. Yeah, the, er," he turned the paper facing him. "The grocery list's name is Rat."  
  
"Right," Ron said shortly. "Well, we're going to London today, so if you want to come."  
  
"Er, all right. I need some new robes." Harry agreed.  
  
"Have you got a pair of dress robes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The Funeral's tomorrow, remember?" Hermione looked a little hurt that he couldn't remember Connor's funeral.  
  
Hermione got up to get dressed and Ron gave Harry a sour look.  
  
"Still not forgiven?" Harry asked.  
  
"You were with Ginny." Ron said shortly and went upstairs.  
  
_Did I disappoint you  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth   
You act like you never had love   
And you want me to go without   
Well it's... _  
  
"Whatever happened to Draco?" Hermione asked, sorting through the Funeral Invites. "He never responded."  
  
"Why would you want him to come?" Ron asked.  
  
"He worked with Connor, Seamus, Dean and I in the office." Harry told him, chewing on a biscuit.  
  
"Oh." Ron nodded.  
  
"He said he was going to Egypt." Harry said, turning to Hermione. "But he might come back, you never know."  
  
After dinner, the three sat down and messed with Hermione's Muggle Television.  
  
"Pass the popcorn." Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Gladly," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Why are you guys fighting so badly?" Hermione asked, she looked pretty fed up with them.  
  
_  
Too late Tonight  
To drag the past out into the light  
We're one, but we're not the same   
We get to Carry each other   
Carry each other One... _  
  
"When I left for India, it was very sudden. So, before that, Ginny, and me we were, er, going out behind Ron's back. And Ron sorta found out, because when Rita Skeeter," (Hermione snorted at her name) "reported I was dead. And she must've seen us out."  
  
"And Ginny's been through hell because of him." Ron finished.  
  
~  
  
It began to rain as the Funeral was ending. Harry went up and talked about Connor, and Ron looked at him in spite.   
  
He was actually regretting ever going to France. He missed Hermione's Wedding, and all of the fun that this Connor guy had with her and Harry.  
  
After Harry was done, everyone went up to him and told him how brave he was.   
  
"So," Harry rocked on his feet.  
  
"So what?" Ron returned.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You make it sound like; you're the big hero here. Like you saved Connor's life."   
  
"Think what you want, Ron. I've had enough with you."  
  
_  
Have you come here for forgiveness   
Have you come to raise the dead   
Have you come here to play Jesus   
To the lepers in your head   
Did I ask too much   
More than a lot   
You gave me nothing   
Now it's all I got_  
  
Hermione was walking alone to her car (she disliked Wizarding transportation) her long black robes dragging in the mud. She looked close to tears, but she wasn't the type to break down and cry her eyes out.  
  
To Ron's displeasure, Harry and Ginny were walking hand in hand. Her long red hair was resting on her shoulders and her purple robes looked brand new, although she had had them for years. Harry was wearing green robes and his hair looked like a feeble attempt of brushing.  
  
The twin's were poking at Percy's daughter, Phoebe who obviously took after them. She was about twelve or so years old and took the Weasley's red hair gene. But she also had pink streaks devouring the redness. Percy kept looking at her with his wife, Penelope telling him that she wasn't going to join some Muggle motorcycle gang.  
  
Ron was behind everyone, walking as slow as he could in his blue robes, and his red hair sitting plainly on the top of his hair. He had only one thing on his mind; Hermione, Ginny and Harry.  Okay, maybe three things on his mind.  
  
_  
We're one   
But we're not the same   
Well we Hurt each other   
Then we do it again   
You say Love is a temple   
Love a higher law  
Love is a temple   
Love the higher law   
You ask me to enter   
But then you make me crawl   
And I can't be holding on   
To what you got   
When all you got is hurt_  
  
Harry stayed at the Burrow that night, and Ron had to leave the next morning for France.   
  
That night, he went to the Burrow to say goodbye to everyone.  
  
"Harry," he started, approaching him and Ginny, "I-I'm sorry. It was stupid."  
  
"You're right. It was. But I s'pose that's alright." Harry replied and gave him brotherly hug.  
  
  
_One love   
One blood   
One life   
You got to do what you should  
One life With each other   
Sisters   
Brothers   
One life   
But we're not the same   
We get to Carry each other   
Carry each other One...life One _  
  
  
After going back to Hermione's flat, she was already asleep. He quietly went up the staircase and knocked on her door. No answer. Opening the door, he saw her sitting on her bed crying.  
  
"Hermione?"   
  
"Y-yes Ron?" she sniffed.  
  
"What's a matter?" he asked, sitting on the bed.  
  
"It sounds stupid," she said, turning the other way.  
  
"It probably doesn't."  
  
Hermione sighed and told him. "It's just, last week you came and visited me and I found out Connor died. And then we went to the Burrow, and Harry was there. He was back. I was so glad that one of my boys weren't killed by You-Know-Who. But, you and Harry were fighting. So, I'm sorry, but I had to side with Harry. He's in love with Ginny, you know. And Merlin knows that she's been waiting for him for so long.   
  
And now Harry's leaving me, going with Ginny. They'll probably, y'know, get married and have children. You'll be Uncle Ron, and you're now leaving. Don't tell me you won't be a famous Quidditch star, you may just be on the Reserve team, for a totally foreign country. But you'll get somewhere; you're a brilliant Keeper. And you're going to get married to, I dunno, Fleur Delacour's sister or something and have children, going to Beauxbatons, probably.   
  
But I've already had a go at being happy, and married. And I'm a twenty-six year old widow. I'm just going to be here my whole life watching you Harry's children grow up. All I'll have if Crookshanks and my job. Which I'll probably be quitting. I can't have children; I might as well be a Professor at Hogwarts, maybe. Yelling at someone else's."  
  
"Hermione, that wasn't stupid at all." Ron smiled. "And you won't. You'll meet a great guy, and get married to him. Connor would've wanted you to. Now, I'm going to go to bed and off to France in the morning."  
  
"Good night Ron." she said, hugging him, and getting into bed.  
  
"Good night Hermione." he replied, closing the door, and turning off her light.


End file.
